


The Evolution of the Fun Inside

by Snarkette59



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Author!Jack, Bad ending- sort of, Bunny is a jerk, Homophobic Language, Ice Statues, M/M, Mentioned Emma, Mentions of Character Death, mentioned sex, not what it seems, people in comas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarkette59/pseuds/Snarkette59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-shots that I will be putting up here. This is just kind of for a creative dump, but I will be coninuing this. Con-crit is accepted!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trespassing Part 1

Jack had to wonder what exactly he got himself into. The sign said 'No trespassers allowed'. He could blame it on the whiskey that Nick got him into. Yeah, that's what he would do. Aster and Nick were cheering him on from the other side of the fence, both drunk off their the lights came on. The boys not within the fence turned and ran to avoid being discovered. Jack, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky. He started to run when the door opened, stopping Jack in his tracks. The man on the other end of the door was gorgeous. Shoulder length black hair, and warm golden brown eyes that narrowed in suspicion at the younger male.

"What are you doing here? you can read the sign, can't you?" The voice was British, and very angry at Jack. "I'll ask you politely to leave, then I'll call the cops." Jack thought about how he could get himself out of this mess.

"Do you live here by yourself?" The man nodded his head curtly and relaxed a bit.

"So you don't want to rob me?" The man asked, completely serious.

Jack shook his head. "I'm just on a stupid dare from some of my new friends, they said that we would be in this together, but you see where that ended up."

"I saw. I know those simpletons. Nicholas and his gang, right?" Jack nodded. "Have they made you have...intercourse with Toothiana yet?" Jack gulped and nodded again. "I figured. Very well then, come inside and let me get you warmed up." The man walked back into his house. Jack stared for a while then ran into the house.

"What's your name?" Jack asked, looking around at the pictures that the man had up on his fireplace. Some were of him and the other members, but one was him as a teen standing with a girl of about ten years or so. "Mine's Jack, Jack Frost."

The man looked back and smiled. "Kozmotis Pitchiner, but everyone used to call me 'Pitch Black'. You can call me Pitch." Pitch set two cups of hot tea in front of himself and Jack. Jack eagerly sipped the hot tea and waited for Pitch to start talking again. "I was once one of them. They threw me out when I refused to break into an old woman's house and steal a locket. She found out and had us all arrested. Sandy was the only one actively on my side after we got out of jail. I really did not know what to do with myself after that. I went to the woman's house. Her name was Martha, and she had a young daughter named Kathrine. Kathrine and I became fast friends and Martha decided to take me in. Two years ago Martha and Kathrine got into a car accident. Martha died on impact, and Kathrine is still in a coma. I've been alone here ever since."

Jack looked at Pitch. "So...You're all alone here?" Pitch nodded his head. "I'll stay here with you! It can't be good to be alone." Jack was determined to be there for Pitch after hearing what he had been through. Pitch looked shocked that Jack would even suggest such a thing. He set down his teacup and stood up, making his way to where Jack was sitting.

"Are you sure about this Jack? I am not exactly the best person to hang out around. What will your new friends think?" He sounded excited, but it was clear to Jack that he didn't want to get his hopes up.

"They don't deserve to be my friends if they forced you to do the things you claim. I believe you, so you can get your hopes up." Jack certainly felt something for this man that had weathered all of what Nick had put him through. He held no doubt that Nick really did what Pitch said he did, and more. Jack reached up to give Pitch a comforting hug, but Pitch had thought something different and went for Jack's lips. They met halfway and Jack's mind went numb as he felt the new sensation.

He started to kiss Pitch back when the door opened and a booming voice called out, "Jack! Are you in here?"


	2. Trespassing Part 2

"Jack! Are you in here?" Kozmotis swore under his breath. How did North get in here? "Jack. You need to go hide. I'll talk to North and see if I can throw him off of your trail." Jack nodded and ran up the mentally prepared himself for the screaming match that was about to ensue. As soon as he stepped into the foyer, he was assaulted by questions from North and Toothiana.

"Where is Jack? What have you done with him? Where's the body?" That last one did Kozmotis in. He shook and started to scream.

"Jack is fine! He is alive and well, no thanks to you! What if a sex offender was living in this house? Jack is a beautiful boy, so he would be perfect for some pervert!" Kozmotis stopped momentarily to breath, and that was when Toothiana made her attack.

"I can't believe that you think we would ever do that to him! We love him as if he were our own! It's you who's got his head messed up! Where is he Pitch? Wait...did you say that Jack was beautiful? Are you serious? You're corrupting Jack, aren't you?" Tooth looked shocked, then her face contorted into something almost inhumanly angry.

North took the opportunity to drive the knife deeper and grinned. "You think Jack will honestly return your feelings, fag? You try to make advances on him again and I'll bust your face in." Kozmotis flinched at the slur directed at him. He looked at the stairway and saw Jack at the top of the stairs. Jack looked like he was either about to punch someone or hurl, possibly both.

Jack started down the stairs, ignoring Kozmotis's warnings not to come down. He stopped directly in front of North. "If you come here again, I will be the one to make you regret it. And another thing, if Pitch is a fag, then so am I." Jack spat at North, then pulled back his hand and clocked him in the face. North was out like a light in only seconds. "Consider that my resignation from the Guardians." Jack walked over to Kozmotis, who was staring on in shock. Tooth shook North awake and when he got up, they both glared at Jack and Kozmotis before leaving the room.

Jack looked up at Kozmotis. "Hey, Pitch?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you kiss me when you did?"

"It was a moment of weakness Jack, think nothing of it."

"Really? I kinda liked it."

Kozmotis stared at the younger boy next to him. "Are you sure Jack?" Jack nodded eagerly. "Well alright then," He pulled Jack very close and smirked, "Call me Kozmotis tonight, because that's the name you'll be screaming tonight." Kozmotis pulled Jack into a lustful kiss that was the precursor to a night that was very rough, but oh so good for the both of them.

~**~

The next morning, when Jack woke up, he found that there was an arm wrapped around his waist preventing him from moving any further than sitting up. He turned to face the man who he had had sex with and smiled brightly. "Kozmotis, wake up. I'm kinda hungry!"

Kozmotis stirred and grumbled something that sounded like 'Get your own food, Jack.' The phone rang, bursting the two out of whatever bubble they were in. Kozmotis picked up the phone and listened to whatever was being said on the other end. He suddenly burst out in tears; cradling the phone in one hand and the other wrapped around Jack. He hung up and managed to sob out what was wrong. "They took her off of life support, Kathrine is dead!" Jack wrapped his arms around Kozmotis and whispered words of comfort into his ear.

~**~

The funeral was held the next week. Jack was continually there for Kozmotis throughout the proceedings. Kozmotis had never felt this kind of love in his life. He would always say that Jack was the one who had given him the courage to stand up to the Guardians. Jack would say that Kozmotis had always been the rational one in any kind of situation. They knew that their love was special to the both of them, and who would have thought it would start with a 'No Trespassing' sign?


	3. Stranger Than Fiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stranger Than Fiction Part 1
> 
> Canon: Human?Author!Jack meets his own creation?, Pitch Black
> 
> Part rating: T
> 
> Pairing: Black Ice
> 
> Still own nothing

Jackson Overland, or 'Jack' to his friends, had written a lot of material, but the one work that he loved the most was the Guardians of Childhood series. That was because of the most sympathetic villain in the history of any of his writings, Pitch Black. Jack had heard all the myths as a child: Santa, the Sandman, the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny, and the boogeyman. That was the one that had interested him the most. Jack had heard of various origin stories for all the childhood favorites, but never one for the boogeyman. The best way to solve this problem, in Jack's opinion, was to write his own back story for the man. So he did. But what Jack didn't know was that what he was writing was all true.

Jack had had Writer's Block for more than a few days now. Couple that with his chronic insomnia, Jack wasn't a very happy person at the moment, so one can imagine is aggravation at hearing noises from downstairs. "Emma! What have I told you about storming my house...?" He trailed off, standing at the bottom of the staircase. He faced the man who he had created for the sole purpose of giving the mysterious spirit a proper back story. "Alright, either my lack of sleep has finally caused me to start hallucinating, or I've finally fallen asleep. There is no way that this is real."

The man in front of him smiled down at Jack with amusement. "This is no dream, I should know. And I do not think that I am just a hallucination of your sleep-deprived mind, Jackson."

The accent alone was enough to make Jack forget that he was supposed to be scared of the man, but then he heard his full first name mentioned. "How do you know my real name?" The man continued to smirk down at Jack, waiting for any sign that he was going to continue, and when he found none, began to speak again.

"Of course I know your name, you created a version of me that people can relate to. I must say, you've done a wonderful job, dear." The man, no, Jack mentally corrected himself, Pitch Black cupped Jack's chin in his hand and leaned in close to his face, making Jack shrink back slightly. "That does deserve a reward, no?"

Jack gulped and stared at Pitch, hoping for some form of reprieve from what he knew the man was going to do. "Ummm, no?" Jack had always relied on his wit to get him out of many sticky situations, but this one seemed to be hopeless as Pitch just chuckled and stared right into Jack's eyes.

"But I can't let you go unrewarded for such a valiant effort, can I? How does an eternity by my side sound, Frost?" Jack's mind fizzled out at the sound of the name he had left long ago. When he had left everybody behind to see what the Guardians said about being normal. He glared at Pitch and silently willed the man to just leave him alone. "I'll take that as a yes. Let's go home, then we show those pitiful Guardians what you've become."

Jack suddenly got an idea, well more like he pulled out an idea from the many times that he had been fed up with the Guardians, mainly over what had happened right before he had decided to try being human. Bunny had insulted him 'accidentally'.

Asking why winter was around in the first place if all it did was cause death and give out annoying kids like Jack. Jack had reacted... harshly, to say in the least. He clocked Bunny in the face and ran, saying he would rather be with someone who would treat him as an equal and not an annoyance. Thus starting his humanity kick. "If you take me with you, I'll do no less than rule beside you, not be kept as a pet."

Pitch looked vaguely impressed with Jack, then regained his composure. "As you wish, my Queen of Winter." Pitch grasped the back of Jack's head and smashed their lips together. Teleporting them both to his lair in the process. Pitch looked at his Queen and smirked, The Guardians had no chance now.

Pitch was right. When the Guardians went to find Jack, they were met with the discouraging sight of Jack defending the one person who tried to destroy him.

"Some say that to this day the Guardians are still fighting Pitch and Jack. I say that they captured the Guardians and turned them all into ice statues, still standing where they saw the former Guardian of Fun." The silver-haired boy smirked up at the four statues placed in front of him. The Guardians were so stupid to underestimate him and Pitch. They would never be believed in again, if Jack got his way, at least.

Jack was startled out of his thoughts by Pitch clearing his throat. "Is story time over, or do I have to wait to spend time with my Queen away from his special creations?" Jack smiled at Pitch and attached himself to Pitch's waist. Pitch took the silent cue and led His Queen away from the living ice statues, painful reminders of both of their pasts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Kind of a weird ending, no? I like that though! See ya.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that went wonderful!  
> I will have the next part posted sometime tomorrow, so be on the lookout! Here's a preview for the next chapter:
> 
> "Jack! Are you in here?" Kozmotis swore under his breath. How did North get in here? "Jack. You need to go hide. I'll talk to North and see if I can throw him off of your trail." Jack nodded and ran up the mentally prepared himself for the screaming match that was about to ensue. As soon as he stepped into the foyer, he was assaulted by questions from North and Toothiana.
> 
> "Where is Jack? What have you done with him? Where's the body?" That last one did Kozmotis in. He shook and started to scream.
> 
> Thanks!  
> Snarkette59


End file.
